


Day 22: Life Together AU

by theCryptidJohnSmith



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCryptidJohnSmith/pseuds/theCryptidJohnSmith
Summary: Made as part of fluffbruary event. Day 22 was free prompt, chose a life together au based of song.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Day 22: Life Together AU

Day 22: Free Prompt

Life together AU  
(Inspired by song stuck in head)  
Loid had almost finished packing for university, excited to finally be on his own.

It had been some years since the country United as one and about the same amount of time he'd been with his foster parents.

Looking at the clock Loid hadn't realized what time it was already. He quickly grabbed his coat and hat, but not before his foster father yelled,

"Where you heading off this late!? Are you done prepping for Uni!?" A caring yet stern shout came from the kitchen.

"I'm just off to grab a smoke." Explained Loid as he opened the front door.

"LOID! Why do you need to smoke so bad! I told you to s...!" Loid didn't hear the end of his foster mothers worry, already knowing what she was gonna say as he closed the door. In truth, he had already quit... he lied...he had a date

Excited to be on his own, he was even more excited to final be going on this date. But no emotion could compare as he walked down the street and saw her...

Standing nervously in front of the theater with her hands both on her purse. Her hair flowing down beautifully with a headband, with a dark poodle skirt, and heels to match.

"What! Did I mess up my hair!?" The woman exclaimed as she checked her head in a panic.

"No no no no!!!" Loid tried exclaimed, now also in a worry.

"I just... I just thought...

That the head band was a nice touch." He said calmly, not wanting to admit what he actually wanted to say.

"So what are we seeing Yor?" He asked, hoping to change the subject and ease the air.

"Uhhhh... my coworkers recommended the new movie." Yor said, not tell him that they already bought her tickets and didn't really give her an option.

"Oh... ok." Loid was honestly disappointed, it was a horror movie, he hated those. They always had such stupid plots, the characters are often idiots, and nothing ever got solved in the end.

"Bu..but don't worry Loid! It'll still be a fun time together, because it's about who you're with!" Proclaimed Yor, also worried about the movie.

And so they took their seats, Loid no longer had high expectations of this date but he still wanted to enjoy it somehow, maybe getting them some popcorn to share? Before he could get up the movie started.

BANG!!

The movie immediately started with a scare, and Loids hairs stood up and he became tense, but not because of the movie...

Looking over he saw Yor, one hand clutched to her chest the other squeezing his hand.

Loid didn't let go the entire movie.

"Sorry I was a mess the entire movie, it must have been a terrible date." Yor said with a worried smile.

Loid smiled "Actually... it was the best time I ever had,

Its just as you said it's about who your with."

And then time flashed before their eyes:

One week

One year

A record player

Graduation

A car

Ten years

A house

A foster daughter

Many years

And many many dances

Loid now sat in his attic helping sort his old stuff as they moved.

"Dad look what I found!!!" Can a voice from the other side of the room.

"What did you find Anya?" He questioned as he grabbed his cane to hobble over.

"Its your old record player! Oh, and it has my favorite song in it!" The woman happily exclaimed as she tried to figure out how to start it.

"You know it was your mother's favorite too." Loid exclaimed as the music surrounded him and began to soar, it still all felt like a dream from the moment she said, "its about who you're with"


End file.
